


The 100/The Host

by mia_lupin_black



Category: The 100 (TV), The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Evil Thelonious Jaha, F/M, Good Shumway, I changed Shumway to Sumway, M/M, Only on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_lupin_black/pseuds/mia_lupin_black
Summary: Basically everyone is still the same except Clarke and Wanda. I also am shifting the story around a little so that I can mix the two books together.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Ian O'Shea/Wanderer, Jared Howe/Melanie Stryder, Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Wells Jaha/John Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
The night was silent on the Ark, there was a slight chill in the air. Bellamy shivered in his light jacket grumbling to himself about Sumway who sent him on a wild goose for a prisoner that a guard had lost but hey it did give him status as a guard and the girl sounded cute. Honestly if the guard could not watch the poor Clarke, the prisoner, he should not be a guard thought Bellamy. As he walked through the kitchens he caught sight of a small girl with long crazy wavy blonde hair. This must be her. He thought how could someone lose someone this cute and small, I would’ve had her hold my hand everywhere so she wouldn’t be lost anywhere he thought to himself and that is what I am going to do.  
The girl was so upset, her guard had left her alone and she didn’t know how to get back to her cell where her twin sister must be worrying about her. She had been left in the kitchen after her guard had gone to get lunch and had left her there. The kitchen staff had no idea of what to do with her, Clarke, so eventually they let her help cook dinner because they knew that the guard would be back by then. They thought wrong the guard had not come for dinner because he had passed out after lunch. So the kitchen had to feed her and sent word to the lead guard, Guard Sumway, to let him know what had happened with the girl.  
To say Sumway was angry, is and will be an understatement of the year. He was so angry that he fired the guard after beating the guy to a pulp. The girl, Clarke was his daughter, though no one knew this fact because he had hid that fact from everyone. He did not want his enemies to hurt or even worse kill his daughters. Sumway knew if anybody knew that Clarke and Wanda were his children that they would use them as leverage against him. He could trust no one but Jaha with this precious information about his sweet little angels. The only thing left to do was to assign them two new guards who are responsible enough to take care of his angles. Perfect, he thought, I’ll have cadets Blake and O’Shea take care of them; they aren’t that far in age maybe a year or two older, and they’re single. Maybe just maybe they will take a liking to my girls. I better tell Jaha about all this mess he thought to himself as he informed the two cadets of their new guard status.  
Ian was surprised as the Lead Guard told him that he was now a new guard and of a girl no less. He was excited, don’t get him wrong, but he was also worried he knew that the guards of prisoners had to go everywhere the prisoner went. Everywhere, even to the bathroom, to the showers and into their cells to make sure they didn’t pick up any concealed weapons. How could any male do that without being inappropriate to the girls? Well he would do his hardest to keep to himself but, from how Sumway explained the two girls one of them sounded like the beautiful prisoner he saw yesterday.  
“What are their names?” Ian asked.  
“Yes I’m quite curious myself,” Bellamy said.  
“Their names are Clarke and Wanda. They’re identical twins. Their mother was floated and their father remains secret for their safety.” Sumay said.  
“Then it would be a pleasure to be their guards,” Ian and Bellamy said.  
“Good, guard Blake you will have to find your prisoner which will be Clarke and guard O’Shea you are to go to Wanda and Clarke’s cell to get Wanda ready for a routine shower. Only when guard Blake comes with Clarke both of you will take them to bathe. They don’t like being away from each other for long periods of time.” Sumway explained  
“So Clarke is my prisoner,” said Bellamy.  
“And Wanda is mine,” said Ian  
“It will be an honor to look and care after these two girls,” Ian and Bellamy said together.  
“Great now go, oh and report to me after they go to bed,” Sumway said, and after they left, he added. “I hope my daughters and these guards can fall in love and that Jaha changes his mind about the ground.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found the girls and stuff is exposed.

Chapter Two

Ian wandered towards the cells of the ark looking for a certain cell that held his prisoner. The cute girl he saw early that morning at breakfast, oh she was so cute. I hope she’ll like me, that I can make her feel comfortable around me, Ian thought. As he approached the cell he could hear soft crying, poor girl probably miserable without her sister he thought. Ian stopped at the door and knocked from inside Wanda’s crying slowed some then she managed a come in. He entered the sight of the small blonde curled up on the only bed in the cell.  
“Hello Wanda, I am Ian your new guard, my partner is looking for your sister as we speak,” said Ian.  
“Nice to meet you Ian, I’m Wanda, of course you know this, you said that your partner is finding my sister? Will they be here soon?” Wanda said tearfully.   
“Patience princess they will come soon, would like me to radio him to ask him where he is?” Ian soothingly said.  
“Yes please,” Wanda pleaded. Ian nodded and pulled out his radio and switched it on.  
“Bell can you hear me?” Asked Ian into the radio.  
“Yeah Ian I can hear you, do you need something?” Bellamy replied.  
“How close are you to the cell? Have you found Clarke?” Ian asked.  
“Almost there, yeah I found her but she fell asleep halfway here cried herself to sleep I feel so bad for her,” Bellamy said.  
“I know what you mean man I just want to beat up the past guards for this,” Ian angrily said.  
“Rumor has it that Sumway already beat us to the punch,” Bellamy said.  
“Hahaha good for Sumway, now hurry up and get here,” replied Ian.  
“I’m outside the door if you could open the door my prisoner is awake but very clingy,” Bellamy jokingly said.  
Ian opened the cell door to see what Bell said was actually true. He was in the same predicament so he could not make fun of his friend although his prisoner clung to his back. Ian and Bellamy smiled at each other as the girls were having reunion which was quite adorable. They were whispering and holding each others hand making sure that they both were together. Bellamy nodded towards the direction of the showers and then to the girls with a questioning look, Ian nodded his confirmation and they headed out to the showers as the girls chatted among themselves. When they arrived the guards set the girls down and told them to stay there and went to get their towels and clean clothing. All the while the two girls hugged and chatted only trying to fill in the hours of absence that separated them. The two guards returned to the two in a fierce hug and stopped to admire the sibling bond the two girls shared.  
“Alright ladies bath time do you want help or can you do it by yourself?” Bellamy asks.  
“Well the guards we had before helped us cause we can’t bathe by ourselves,” said Clarke.  
“We don’t know how to do it by ourselves we’ve always had help,” Wanda said finishing Clarke’s statement.  
“They were really weird, they would make us stand without clothes until they told us we could get dressed,” they both said.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know this chapter has nudity and mentions of past abuse.

Chapter Three

Well shit, Bellamy and Ian thought, what the hell was Sumway thinking when he assigned their previous guards? They were abusing their power over these innocent angles. We need to have a big talk with Sumway.  
“Well okay girls, let's head to the big tub so we can get you clean,” Ian said.  
“Yay bath time!” They squealed and ran to the said tub.  
“No running girls, you could hurt yourselves,” said Bellamy.  
While Ian filled the tub Bellamy added some soap to the water to make it bubbly like how O liked it. After they finished they went over to the girls who were sitting cuddled up to each other talking softly.   
“Alright girls let us get you out of those yucky clothes,” Ian said.  
The girls stood up and allowed them to help them out of their clothes. Then the boy ushered the girls into the tub. Clarke and Wanda were confused but followed there ushering. Ian and Bellamy got two wash cloths wet, put some soap on them, rubbed them together to create a lather.   
“Okay girls could you dunk yourselves under the water so we can soap you up properly?” Asked Ian as Bellamy went to get shampoo. Wanda went first under the watchful eyes of both her sister and her guard. Clarke went next, trusting her sister to make sure she would be okay. By the time they both were done Bellamy came back with the shampoo.   
“Alright princess come over here so I can wash you,” Bellamy said. Clarke hesitated looking at Wanda.  
Ian took that as his que and asked “Can you come over here angel so I can help you wash?”  
Wanda and Clarke looked at each other and silently conversation. After a couple of minutes they nodded and went to their guards so they could wash them. Since Bell had the shampoo he started by washing Clarke’s hair. After he squirted a nickel sized amount on the top of her head then handed it to Ian. They carefully scrubbed in the shampoo and soap making sure that they had everything except the girls privates cleaned.  
“Now can you girls wash your privates by yourselves?” Ian asked.  
“Yes we can but our last guards insisted that they do it,” said Wanda  
“They were never gentle and if we complained they’d slap us.” said Clarke.  
Rage wasn’t a strong enough word to express what ran through Ian and Bellamy. Whatever it was was volcanic, no that wasn’t enough it was atomic. The look on their face hadn’t changed from the soft look so the girls had no idea what was going on.   
“All done!” The girls said.  
“Let us get you dressed and back to the cell so you can sleep off this long day,” Bellamy softly said to the girls. Soon after he and Ian dropped the girls off they reported their findings to Sumway, saying that he would be angry would be an understatement.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so that's two more chapters for you. Let me know if you notice any grammar fails. Any ways hope you like it.

Chapter Four  
Sumway was writing up the contract when the first knock sounded on his office door.  
“ Come in,” Sumway called to the person at his door.  
“Sir what is it that you needed to speak to us about?” Daniels asked in her monotone voice.  
“Please come in and wait for me to brief you all. I want to do this all at once,” Samway says as he waits for all of them to shuffle into his office. Once the door was closed, everyone turned their attention to him. He took a deep inhale as he said, “thank you for coming here after your long shifts. I’ll get straight to the point I want you to sign these contracts agreeing to go down to earth with the one hundred juvenile prisoners.”  
Shocked gasps and excited squealing came from the group in front of him. Daniels was squealing like her actual age, O’Shea and Blake looked relieved, Stryder and Howe looked shell shocked, but in a good way. Sumway smiled to himself as excited whispering broke out in between the group.  
“Alright who wants to go first?” Sumway asked as he pulled out each contract. Not to his surprise Daniels was the first to read and sign her contract. After her Blake, O’Shea, Howe and Stryder read and signed their own. “ All right everyone go and pack for this trip it’s going to be in three days. Make sure to pack for very cold and wet weather as well as hot weather, understand?”  
“Yes Sir,” they replied in unison  
“Make sure you over pack and bring extras, I have a bad feeling something could go wrong,” Sumway added on.  
“Yes Sir,” was his reply before the door swung heavily closed. He closed his eyes for a second before he heard his door open again and someone lightly clearing their throat.  
“Yes Abby dear?” He asks once he opens his eyes to see her worried face.  
“Sam we need to talk about the chemicals that are still lingering on earth.” Abby shakily said.  
“What do you mean you said earlier that they weren’t toxic?!” Sumway exclaimed.  
“They aren’t toxic. They’ll be fine it’s just…,” She hesitated.  
“It’s just what?” Sumway asks.  
“ It’s just the chemicals that will affect their nervous system.”  
“Affect them how?”  
“They will develop attributes of a pack”  
“Like a pack of animals Abby?”  
“Exactly like that, there will be alphas, betas, and omegas. We’ll be lucky if only a few of them aren’t affected.”  
“Shit Abby what are we going to do?”  
“I don’t know Joe but they’ll be safe. You made sure of that.”  
“ I just hope that it was enough. Do you want me to walk you back to the hospital? I am on my way to Counselor Jaha’s office” Sumway offered.  
“Yes please, the Ark gets very creepy at night,” Abby said.  
The walk to the hospital was silent and short. Sumway hugged Abby in thanks as he said his goodbyes. The Ark was dimly lit with artificial light and the glow of the stars, the halls were quiet except for the soft sounds of his breathing and foot steps. It was no surprise that there was no one out at this time because it was after curfew. As Sumway approached the Counselor's office he sighed heavily as if to get rid of his emotions. The door swung open before Sumway could even knock.  
“Captain Sumway I was expecting you to be here five minutes ago,” Jaha snootily said.  
“ So sorry Counselor. I walked Abby to the hospital after she checked on the delinquents,” Sumway said sarcastically.  
“The contracts,” Jaha demanded as he held out his hand. Sumway gritted his teeth silently as he handed the contracts to Jaha. “Well I see everything is in order. Tell your guards to be packed and ready in three days,”  
“Yes Counselor Jaha,” Sumway replies  
“You're dismissed,” Jaha rudley says.  
As Sumway made his way back to his quarters he was happy that he made through that meeting with Jaha without punching him in the face. Sumway was also thankful that he thought ahead of time and told his guards to pack in three days. Three days echoed inside of his head as he thought about his daughters. In three days, they'll be gone down on earth and he’ll be stuck on the dying Ark. He’ll have to say goodbye in the next few days. Sumway dreaded the day of the launch, he doesn’t even know how he’ll make it after that. As he settled in his bed for the night his thoughts turned to the beautiful faces of his wife and daughters.As Sumway fell asleep to beautiful memories, Abby worked in her lab. She knew that today would be all work and no sleep. If she could make a difference for these kids it would have to be quick and secretly done. Abby knew if she got caught she would be floated, but she couldn't let anything happen to her nieces. So she worked on copying all books on earth information, those kids were going in blind. Abby also made sure that she copied some medical books as well knowing any information on anything could save someone's life. After she finished her copies she felt some of the dread fall of her shoulders. The next thing she did was get the supply boxes and stuffed them full of medical supplies that they might need; sneaking in some heavy medical supplies hoping that they would never have to use them. Little by little the box filled and she just knew that even though it was a small thing it would help them in tremendous ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite enjoy writing this story for you. Combining these stories was a fever dream of mine. I hope you like it so far. What do you want to happen in the next chapter? Comment and let me know your thoughts. So please enjoy this chapter. I’ll try and update soon after this.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is one of two chapters I'll be posting today.

Chapter Five  
The days passed by and soon enough it was the night before the launch. In the office of the Counselor a pair of people stiffly sat. Both of them dared not to say anything, not wanting to say anything that would upset the counselor. They both were walking a thin line on his patience.  
“Abby are the bracelets finished?” Jaha monotonically asked.  
“Yes Counselor,” Abby tried saying in a firm tone but it came out wobbly.  
“Good. Now Sumway your guards are they prepared and ready,” Jaha asked not really caring if the man answered.  
“Yes sir they are prepared and waiting to leave,” Sumway replied in a calm voice, not letting his emotions show.  
“Perfect. Now I want the both of you to be there for the launch,” Jaha said sounding pleased with himself, “Now you’re both excused, I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow. I want you both there before the delinquents are loaded on the vessel.”  
As the pair left they couldn’t help but worry about tomorrow. To many what-ifs’ flew through their minds. Sumway was afraid that if he saw his girls he would expose them to be his daughter and get them and himself floated by being to emotional. Abby was worried that she would take one step to far over the line and anger the Counselor. Her husband had been floated for doing it himself. Thinking about Jake brought the stinging sensation of unshed tears. He had been wrongly floated, he was just trying to warn the people of the Ark about the oxygen depletion. He just wanted them to know that they had a few months to survive on the Ark. Silently the pair had separated and had numbly walked to their rooms. As they laid down the pain was just too much to keep to themselves. Heaving sobs wracked their bodies as they tried to numb themselves to the pain. Twin sobs of suffering echoed through the Ark; the sobs didn’t seem to stop all through the night.   
The morning of the dreaded and most anticipated day finally arrived. Sumway was at the drop ship before he was supposed to be. Seconds later he was joined by Counselor Jaha who looked at him like he was scum beneath his feet. Ignoring Jaha, Sumway waited for Abby to join them. Footsteps echoed through the empty hall to many just to be one.  
“You were lucky that you were early. I changed the times so that I could fire you and Abby. Oh well I’ll get another chance,” counselor Jaha disappointedly said.   
“Yes there will be sir.” Sumway said emotionless.  
One by one the teens were bulked up and told safety tips.Then their guards came and put on their tracking bracelets. Abby then came forward to explain the bracelets. It was hard to pay attention to anything Abby was saying. The only thing Sumway could focus on were his daughters, but he did manage to catch the end of it.   
“Please don’t be stupid and take these off, if you do you could die,” Abby finished saying.  
Sumway stepped forward after she stepped back. Clearing his tight throat he addressed his guards and said, “these children are in your care make sure they survive. You’ve made me very proud today. May we meet again.” As Sumway stepped back the Counselor began his speech.   
“Today at this hour you all are forgiven of your crimes. We are sending you to live a better life on Earth. Thank you for your sacrifice.” He monotoned.  
The door of the dropship closed as shouts of terror started. Sumway slumped against Abby as she led them to a safe place away for the launch. He had no doubt that right now the teens were watching the video that was planted into the dropships computer, frightened out of their minds. This video was supposed to be Jaha speech but Abby changed the video to her and Sumway explaining how this all happened and how things were going to change. For once during this whole ordeal Sumway was happy. Happy that his daughters were finally safe and they would finally have a chance to be free. So Sumway cried happy sad tears into Abby’s hospital garb and prayed for the safety of all the children on that ship headed to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combining these stories was a fever dream of mine. I hope you like it so far. What do you want to happen in the next chapter? Comment and let me know your thoughts. So please enjoy this chapter. I’ll try and update soon after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Wanda and Clarke are 5’1” with wildly curly blonde hair. Bellamy Blake is still portrayed by Bob Morley and Ian O’Shea is still portrayed by Jake Able. Basically everyone is still the same except Clarke and Wanda. I also am shifting the story around a little so that I can mix the two books together. Like Clarke and Wanda are twins and that Sumway is their dad. Their mom who they never knew looked just like them but was 5’7”. The reason I am making them his daughters is because he can influence Jaha into putting Ian and Bellamy on the drop ship. So Bell doesn’t have to shoot Jaha and that he can be with Clarke and O and it prevents Ian from doing something stupid, which he would have. At the point where I am in the story O has been captured and put in jail. Since Bell was Sumways favorite cadet he looked past that Octavia was his sister. I am thinking about the chemical residue that was left on earth affecting the 100, but not in a bad way like giving them the A/B/O dynamics. Hope you like it.


End file.
